Crawling
by HeavenlyOnna
Summary: So ok, the fanfiction site doesn't have a spot for self created stories...so this story is mine and mine alone. . "I was trapped, unable to move, unable to turn away. And when I felt him against my neck, I knew death."
1. PREFACE CRAWLING

The Nightmare

It came with a stealth that you only see in movies, slowly creeping its way to the surface with out warning, sliding over your skin, leaving a chill in its wake. My heart was beginning to pound, as sweat bath my face. I clutched the sheets as I began to thrash from side to side. It was coming; it's breath foul in the still night. Then from the darkness it glided to my side, and smiled at me; its face so handsome and its hands so cold. The fangs winked in the moonlight, making me shake my head in disbelief. Hearing nothing, but knowing that I was being watched, I looked into its eyes and knew what terror really was. There was no life in those eyes, and in them I only saw cruelty and despair. Truly, he was a thing from nightmares, and he was mine. I was trapped, unable to move, unable to turn away. And when I felt him against my neck, I knew death.


	2. Chapter 1

"Brianna, wake up dear. You've slept in again." The voice rang out, coming from outside the door, yet when there was no response the voice boomed again accompanied by a brisk knock. "Brianna, get up this instant. You've classes to be getting to!" Once again there was no answer, "Brianna, if I have to go in there and get you, you'll not like how I wake you! Brianna!" There was a pause and then some muttering as the knob began to turn. "Go on I'm awake mama, I'll be out in a moment."

Bri laid silent as she listened to her mothers footsteps grow more and more distant. When she heard nothing she rolled to her back and released the breath she had been holding. Running her hands across her face, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. 'Always the same dream. When will it stop?' she huffed in annoyance. 'A month, a whole bleeding month, and the dream still comes. Never changing, never relenting.' her whole body felt heavy from the strain of restless sleep. It was becoming harder and harder for her to get out of bed in the morning. If she didn't do something about this soon she'd drive herself nuts. Shaking her head she threw the cover from her body and threw her legs over the side. Taking one last moment she took a deep breath and cleared her head. She had her life to get to. Standing she walked to her closet and pulled some clothes out to set aside, then she hopped into the shower to get ready for the papay.

"Brianna, are you ready yet?" Her mother Gwen, called from outside. "I'll be out in a minute, I'm just finishing up mama" Brianna turned back to the mirror to give herself a once over. Her eyes traveling from her heart shaped face the waist length raven's black hair that was hanging loose. Her hands ran along her baby blue strapless tank, over her barley concealed stomach to the black hipsters. She adjusted the silver belly chain to hang directly under the bar belly ring glinting under the tank she wore. Slipping into some silver sling backs she checked to make sure that her gloss was not on her face, she looked back into her midnight blue eyes and smiled at herself. 'Definitely a vast improvement from the tired looking woman from early.' winking at her reflection she grabbed her keys and purse from the dresser and walked out of the room. "Mama, I've no time for a meal, I'm late as it is. Oh, and before I forget to mention I'll be late from classes. I promised the gang that I'd go out with them tonight so I'll just stay at Sarah's tonight. You'll be ok, won't you mama? I know Papa was supposed to be home from his trip later tonight, if you want I'll stay until he comes home." Gwen looked adoringly at her daughter. "You know that I love you my girl, you're a good daughter, but I'll be fine. I've been alone in the house before Brianna." She smiled and hugged her, "don't fret over me so, I feel fine. The sickness hasn't come today, and what a relief to me that was. Besides that I've your Papa, and as he's the one who put this child in me, he can be the one to pamper me." She patted her cheek and stepped back. "Go on then, enjoy yourself, but be careful." Brianna rested a hand on her mother's slightly swollen abdomen, and sent her blessings to her sibling. "If you need anything I'll have my phone and you have Sarah's. Don't hesitant to call no matter what the time." Kissing her mother, she whirled out the door and into the waiting mustang.

"Hi Bri, you really need to get another alarm, you keep making us late and we'll get into trouble." The petite blonde greeted, turning her green eyes towards Bri with laughter filling them. "Hey, have off woman; I'm having a little trouble sleeping lately." Sticking her tongue out, she started laughing as they pulled out of the drive, and was streaking out across town to get to their classes.

"Bri, where are you?" Sarah asked, waving a hand in front of her friends face. Bri slapped her hands away and glared. "I've not been far off, just doing some thinking. It's those damned dreams, it's so real that I loose my breath each time I think about it. Do you know Sarah, what it's like to be frightened, but not know why? Or have you ever felt that something was going to happen, but not knowing how it will turn out. And something bad is coming Sarah, but it hides from me, it toys with me. It haunts my very dreams." Sarah looked at her friend with sympathy. "Have you gone to see anyone about the dreams? It's not normal Bri, not the way that you dream the same one each time, every night. You're getting more and more spacey, and you're starting to worry me." Bri, sighed and shook her head. "I know I am, and I'm sorry for it. If I could I'd stop these dreams, but Sarah, I feel as if these dreams aren't complete. Like it's only a piece of the puzzle, and why does it feel so real, almost like a memory?" Standing from her seat she picked up her books, waiting for Sarah to follow. "Anyhow, let's not speak of it anymore. Come on, I want to go lie down and nap before you guys drag me off to some dark and slinky place." Bri turned and gave her friend a quirk of the lips and sashayed her way out the door. Leaving Sarah to stare after her friend in bewilderment, "she's got my vote for odd girl of the year." Shaking her head in amusement she followed Bri out the door.

"You are mine, mon chèri. I've waited for you. I've dreamed of you, I've wanted you. Do you think that I'll leave you so easily now that I've found you?" his hot breath on her cheek, a finger slightly rubbing her jaw line. "It doesn't matter. You must go. There is danger here, it moves swiftly towards us. Please go." She resisted the urge to sob, as she pushed his hands away. "If that is the case then I'll stay, I will not leave you I will not loose you," his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into his chest, as his lips descended, taking the breath out of her. When he pulled away she looked into his golden eyes and lost herself for a moment. "I love you, I'll love you always. But you must go. You must go now!" She pushed him away, "shh…did you hear that?" When she received no response she turned back towards him, and screamed.


	3. Chapter 2

"Bri! Wake up! Come on wake up! It's just a dream Bri, it's not real. Come on now, 'atta girl, pull your-self back." Sarah shook her friend violently at the beginning, but now was rubbing the warmth back in Bri's arms. She had been downstairs, talking to mike, her boyfriend, making sure that he and everyone else would be there by 8 P.M. when she heard something coming from up stairs. Telling mike that they'd be ready in an hour and half she said goodbye and hung up. Slowly walking to the bottom of the stairs she waited to hear any little sound but nothing came. She had just turned to walk to the kitchen when she heard the scream; she turned and sprinted up the stairs running to her friend side in an instant. The fear kept growing when she couldn't wake her, when she started to shake her violently Bri had begun to sob. Feeling desperate but seeing that Bri was coming around she tried to talk her out of it. "Come on honey, that's it. Wake up."

Bri heard Sarah's voice and tried to open her eyes but she felt so heavy, the tears were rolling freely off her face. "Come on Bri, please" hearing the worry in Sarah's voice she tried again, "Sarah give me a minute." Sarah stepped back and gnawed her lip, allowing Bri to wake up fully. Bri took some long deep breaths trying to get her heart back to its normal rhythm, when she thought she had control again, she sat up and looked at Sarah, "I'm ok, Sarah calm down, I'm ok." Reaching a hand out to her, she pulled her down on the bed with her. "I'm sorry I scared you, are you ok?" Sarah shook her head, "am I ok? Bri I'm fine, my heart is back where it's supposed to be, so that's good. Are you ok, man Bri, I couldn't wake you, and your were crying. It was the most heart wrenching cry. What happened?"

Bri sighed, "Another dream, only this one was different. We were in the forest I think, and there was a man. Oh god Sarah, he was breath taking. Long brown blonde hair, kissable lips, tall, strong jaw, he was all male. And Sarah his eyes, oh his eyes, they were stunning. He was telling me that I was his and that he wouldn't leave me. But I was so scared for him, there was something coming. I told him to go, but he wouldn't leave, he kissed me. And I swear to you, I can still feel his lips pressed to mine. I pushed him away and told him to go. I heard a sound and turned away, when I looked back he was gone. And in his place was the same creature from my other dream. There was blood on its hands, just dripping and it was staring at me, I just can't describe the way it was looking at me." Bri shuddered at the thought, even as Sarah wrapped her arms around me. "Bri, we need to get you to a doctor or something, these dreams keep coming and you aren't going to be able to deal with them." Bri sighed and stood up "I'll go to the doctor, I promise. For now I'm going to take a shower and get dressed we don't have that much time left to get ready. I'm looking forward to going out." She said this as she closed the bathroom door. Sarah stared after her for a while making a mental note to call around to find a good doctor for Bri. Getting up she started to get ready.

"Bri, get your butt down here! Everyone's waiting!" Sarah bellowed in the general direction of upstairs. Shaking her blonde hair out of her eyes she turned towards mike and nick. Mike winked at her which made her giggle as she looked over to nick and started thinking that maybe it wasn't a good idea to try and set her up tonight; not that nick isn't a good guy, and he's been in love with Bri since he first spotted her, it's just that she wasn't sure if it would be wise to throw her friend into this when she was going thru so much. She thought that nick was a good catch, he works hard and does well in school, and of course he would do just about anything for Bri. It didn't hurt that he was good looking. Standing at just about 5'9, with wavy brown hair, and blue eyes he always got every girls attention. That is until he met Bri. He didn't want any other females, he wanted Bri and he has for years. 'well, I guess we'll just see what happens tonight' she thought to herself as she continued down the line to Steph and Shayla who were complete opposites to each other where Steph was tall and lean with short brown hair and hazel eyes, Shayla was about 5'5 with shoulder length red hair, and green eyes. Just as they are different in looks, their personalities are just as opposite. Shayla was the crazy spur of the moment kind of gal, and Steph was the more logical and responsible one of the group. They most definitely have a special group of friends.

Hearing a sound behind her she turned and smiled at the sight that she saw. There stood Bri wearing a frayed jean mini skirt with the same baby blue tank from this morning, but she had curled her hair and left it to fall in a waterfall of curls down her back. She added a silver chain anklet, and she still wore the same swing backs from this morning. It was amazing how what little make up she wore made her almost look ethereal. Sarah couldn't help herself "hey there stunner, planning on making the rest of us look bad?" Bri beamed a bright smile "hey, I can't help how I look, and besides that who cares what everyone else thinks, you guys are just as stunning. Hi mike, nick, trouble makers." Stuffing her id and credit card in her back pocket she sailed out the door with as much strut as possible, turning back she raised an elegant brow "you guys coming or what?"


	4. Chapter 3

After many hours of hopping from bar to bar, they had finally arrived to one they finally agreed on. 'Swank' was one of the newer clubs around, it played just about everything and there was always something to do. Right now Steph, Shayla, Sarah and Bri were on the floor dancing and laughing. Mike was dancing with all three girls, while nick was dancing with her. Bri was having a good time, but there was something that was pulling at her. Like the feeling that you get when you're anxious or nervous. She felt a hand on her shoulder, so she paused to look, and when she did she sucked in her breath. "May I have this dance?" His voice, it was deep and rich, somewhere foreign, but it flowed through senses like smoldering seduction. Instead of waiting for her response he took her hand and pulled her away from her friends and farther into the middle of the crowd. Holding her close he looked down at her, and the entire time she was staring at his golden eyes. He leaned down and whispered in her ear "breathe Brianna, just breathe."

As his voice echoed in her mind, she felt herself take a deep breath, her heart rate started to beat a normal rhythm. "Do I know you?" Her voice was a soft whisper under the wave of music, but somehow he heard her. "You do. As I know you, I've been searching for you." As he said this his hands pulled her in closer, and pressed his lips lightly to her cheek. "Brianna, I…" he started to trail a finger to her lips "I have missed you." He turned suddenly, causing Brianna to blink in owlish surprise, when she realized that nick had been standing behind them looking ready to swing fists, should the need arise. "Do you mind? I would like to dance with my date." Nick choked out with barley contained anger. "Nick, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to just leave you. Let me introduce you to, umm, I'm sorry sir, I didn't catch your name." Bri hurried along. Whatever was going on, she wasn't exactly ready for it, so she took nicks jealousy as an excuse to bale. She turned to the golden eyed man waiting for his response "I am sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I am Macgregor Sinclair, but you Brianna may call me Mac, and you are sir?" He asked raising an eyebrow in nick's direction. Feeling uncomfortable under the scrutiny of a complete stranger, nick stumbled out "Nick Tevane, Brianna's boyfriend." Nick smirked when he saw the hurt look in Mac's face. Wrapping an arm around Brianna, he tried to twist the knife just a little bit further.

Brianna was in shock, she had never once let nick think he had a chance. Why he would think it was ok to just announce to anyone that he was her boyfriend was a little over the line. Despite her confusion and mixed feelings, she shrugged nicks arm off. "I'm sorry nick, you are my friend. I have never given you reason to think otherwise. You have no right to put yourself in that place." As she said this Mac turned towards her, she chanced a quick glance and noticed that he had a faraway look on his face, but it was so full of emotion that it was hard to identify what he might be feeling. Returning her gaze back to nick she continued, "The only person who has that right is me, and believe me nick, if you were in that position in my heart you would know it. I would really like to remain friends with you but if you can't identify the line between friendship and love, then maybe you should walk away now."

Nick just stood there a moment shell shocked over the news. Sure it was true, Bri had never given any indication that she wanted a deeper relationship with him, but he had been in love with her since the moment he saw her. He vowed that she would be his on that day, and to stand here and hear her say that he didn't have a chance, and in front of a complete stranger, something dark and ominous started turning in his heart, but he pushed it aside. He had stepped over the line, he had ignored the friendship boundaries, and she being the person that she is, didn't allow him to do it anymore. She had been a great friend since they had met, and he didn't want to loose that. "I'm sorry Bri, I just got a little jealous. That's my problem not yours, I shouldn't have said what I did. I don't want to loose you as a friend. Forgive me?" At the end, he scooted closer to her and bumped her hip with his. She couldn't resist his goofiness. "Fine, I guess we're good. Tell you what, why don't you go gather the others and we'll take off. I'm getting tired anyway. I'll be there in a minute." She reached over and gave him a peck on the cheek letting him know that she's over their spat. And as she did, she could have sworn she heard what sounded like a growl. As Nick walked away she turned towards Mac. He didn't look happy.

"You would forgive his impertinence? You would remain friends with him?" Feeling slightly offended that he would judge her, she stepped back and glared. "I would forgive him because he is my friend. You can not help who you love or when you fall in love with them. Granted he could have handled the situation better, but that does not mean that I would just throw him out. He had his choices and he made them, and so did I. I am a very good judge of people and their hearts, he is a good man, but we are not meant. That is as simple as I can make it. You however, are another story. I don't know who you are; I don't want to know who you are. Whoever it is that you are looking for, it is not me. I'm sorry, but this is where you and I end. Goodbye Mr. Sinclair." She turned away and walked out the doors to meet her friends.


	5. Chapter 4

Bri, stumbled to her bedroom giggling to herself. She had just left Sarah at her house about thirty minutes ago, and had walked the rest of the way home. After leaving the club the group had gone over to Shayla's and gotten sloshed, leaving Shayla, Steph and Nick passed out in various areas in the house. Bri had taken Sarah by the arm and led her out the house and started the trek back to Sarah's. Along the way there was some singing and laughing and sidetracking, but she had gotten Sarah home safe and now she finally walked into her own home. Normally she'd go to her mother's home since that's where she was staying until the baby was born, but tonight she wanted to be alone. So now, as she stripped out of her clothes and lay in bed she thought about the nights events. 'Wonder if I'll ever see him again? I hope not. It's just too strange. How many times do people meet someone from their dreams? And if you did, what does it all mean? Isn't a dream only a dream?' letting out a tired breath she closed her eyes and drifted off allowing herself some much needed sleep.

"Mo chororie, wake up now. The morning has come and gone. You've slept all day." His voice sent ripples of ecstasy thru her body. "Um, I could wake to your voice everyday of my life." She lifted her arms and stretched out, much like a cat waking from a nap. Feeling his hand on her hip she opened her eyes and smiled up into his golden ones. "How are you this lovely day, my love?" She reached up her hand and twirled his hair around her fingers. "Blessed and content I would say, but come, you need to get up; I've already prepared the horses. Wouldn't you like to go for a late night ride, seeing as how you slept the day away?" He pulled her from the bed and into his arms, laying his lips on hers and giving her scorching kiss. Pulling away he smiled at the dazed look on her face. "Brianna, get dressed I'll meet you at the stables. I need to see that a basket and wine is prepared for the ride." Giving her another kiss he walked out the door.

The dream simply faded to her being outside of the stables, watching the darkness envelope the sky, when she heard a sound coming from the other side of the stables. Thinking that it was the stable boy she walked over to see if he was alright, "Alex, are you ok?" Side stepping over a saddle she walked further into the darkness. "Alex? It's me, Brianna, is everything ok?" When there was no response she shrugged thinking that she was hearing things and turned around, directly into victor. "Victor, you scared me. What are you doing here?" She laid her hand on his arm, hoping to gain his attention. 'There's something not right' she felt his arm jump when she touched it. "Victor." Finally he looked at her and grinned. "Did you know Brianna that I was in love with you for the longest time? That no matter what I vowed that I would have you. Do you know how mad I was with jealousy that you would give another man attention?" As he talked he kept closing in with every word. "And now, I will have you."

Brianna turned and fought her dream, her nightmare, but it continued. Forcing her to see what she had been refusing to see in her dreams. 'No. I don't want to see.' but still her dream continued. Tears fell from her eyes as her body thrashed from side to side, tearing at the sheets.

"Brianna where have you gone?" Walking around the stables he followed her scent. "My love, why are you hiding from me?" He laughed until he came across a stench that flooded his senses. 'Blood, a lot of blood. Brianna!' "Brianna, are you ok? Please answer me." He continued forward until he came across a body. There was so much blood he couldn't tell where one injury began and where the other ended. Gathering her in his arms he howled his despair, the sound reaching the far ends of the valley. Making sure that everyone knew that something precious had been lost.

It was the screaming that woke her up, such a horrible sound that it just snapped her out of sleep. Breathing hard and sweating from head to toe Brianna looked around her room wildly. The look on her face was that of a doe caught in headlights. Soon she realized that the scream came from her. Trying to calm down she took deep breaths until she felt like her chest wasn't going to explode. When she was herself again she wrapped her arms around herself and shivered, 'when will this end?' she asked herself, in her mind she heard the echoing 'never' resound. Catching the blanket she stood and walked out the balcony terrace and sat on one of the chairs to watch the sun come up. Laying her head down on her knees she heaved a great sigh and cried herself to sleep.

"Bri! Are you home?" She heard Sarah's voice coming from down the hall. "I'm outside on the terrace." Brianna called back, keeping herself as still as possible. She didn't want to move, she felt like the sun was pressing down on her and she could almost swear that her skin was hot to the touch. In frustration she swiped for the third time in a row the tears that fell from her eyes. "Hey, what's up?" Sarah asked as she strolled thru the doors. Bri glanced back at her and smiled. "Nothing much, just feel like crap. Not sure if it's because of last night or because of allergies, but whatever the reason I can't seem to stop tearing up. Anyway, how do you feel? You had a rough night last night. I had to practically carry you home." Sarah laughed and sat down. "I had a mother of a headache this morning, but other than that I'm ok. Do me a favor, never let me drink that much again. If mike had stayed last night i wouldn't have, um, consumed so much. Oh, and speaking of last night i heard that you had a little spat with nick. Everything ok?" Brianna rolled her eyes, "man, news travels fast. Yes, everything is ok. Nick just decided to announce himself as my boyfriend, I had to correct him on that issue, but we are good now.

Oh my god, Sarah. I didn't tell you last night because I didn't want to deal with it just then, but I saw him, I danced with him last night." She stated with a bit of despair and excitement. Sarah smiled a bit "yes, I know, I saw you dancing with nick." Bri shook her head "no, not nick, I danced with the guy I've been dreaming about. Sarah, he says that we know each other, that he missed me. And the freaky thing is I feel as if I do know him, otherwise how could I have dreamed about him before I even knew of him? The first thing that I thought was 'there you are' and I just let him pull me closer. I don't know what's going on, and I'm not sure I'm equipped to handle it. What do I do?"

Sarah paused for a moment taking in everything that she was told, "Bri, maybe you're wrong, maybe it was just some weirdo that saw you and wanted to have a little fun. Maybe you just confused him with your dream." She hesitantly told her friend. "No Sarah you don't understand. I know without a doubt that it was him. And last night I had another dream. It was brutal Sarah. I saw him again and there was no mistaking him. I've not gone insane, I know that I haven't. I told him to pretty much get lost last night, but it broke my heart to do it. I'm so tired of figuring it out. I don't know what to do." She dropped her head into her hands and started to cry. "Don't worry Bri, we'll figure it out. Come on inside, take a shower, get dressed and meet me down stairs. I'm pulling out all the ice cream I can find and we'll make a plan." Taking her hand Sarah led her inside and pushed her towards the shower. "Go on, I'll be downstairs."

After two hours of pigging out on ice cream, they had made a plan to make an appointment with a psychiatrist; hopefully they would be able to uncover some answers there. Bri had to admit, after Sarah had left, that she was feeling just a little bit better. Walking to the phone she called her mother but got no answer. 'Huh, that's odd she always picks up' deciding to go and check on her instead of calling, she grabbed her keys and purse and walked out the door locking it behind her.


	6. Chapter 5

"Mama, are you home?" She called out as she closed the door behind her. "Mama, Papa? Is anyone here?" Walking towards the kitchen she heard a sound coming from outside. Following the noise she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her mother and father holding a conversation with the man of her dreams. "Oh there she is, I was wondering how long it would be before you got home." Her mother waved her to come closer; gaining control of her motor functions again she went to greet her parents all the while feeling his gaze on her. "Mama, papa you're looking well. papa how was your trip home?" Jonas Ian McFarland looked up at his daughter with a gleam in his eyes. "Well now, I'd say that it was good but I'd rather say that I'm glad to be home with my two girls, and how are you my darling, you look a wee bit tired." He asked after pulling back from his bear hug. "I'm well now that I've seen you handsome. How was everything with gran papa?" Her father snickered at the question, "the same as you'd expect from and ornery old man. Come now, we can speak of the visit later. We've a guest I'd like to introduce you to."

Throwing his arm around his daughter he turned them towards Mac. "Sinclair, this here is my daughter Brianna Moira McFarland, my pride and joy. Brianna this is Mr. Macgregor Sinclair, I met him in Ireland on one of my jaunts to Claire. I was picking up those pictures of you and your mother for your gran papa when I literally ran into him. Dropped all of my belongings, but this lad here helped to pick everything up and we caught ourselves having a pint or two down at the pub. Well one thing led to the other and we started talking about my trip home, and all the details of what it was like here, he liked it so much he came with me. Isn't that a grand thing?"

He stood up slowly, with a smile on his face and a light in his eyes. "Brianna, it's a pleasure always. I would say that your father did not do you any justice when he was saying how beautiful you are." He took her hand and pressed his lips softly against it, in an old world gesture. "You, my dear, are ravishing, and you took after your mother." Brianna's heart rate sped up the moment he started speaking, she could just barely hear her mother giggle like a school girl. Mentally rolling her eyes at her mother she pulled her hand, which he still held, from his grasp. "Mr. Sinclair, it's a pleasure to meet you, but please do not think me rude for excusing myself. I only came over to check on my mother, I have a very short amount of time. I hope you have a good stay." She could barely hold eye contact with him, she was so nervous. Turning towards her mother she leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, hugging her father she explained, "I have a doctor's appointment so I have to go." Jonas stopped her in her tracks. "I knew that something wasn't right, come here girl and explain your-self." Brianna decided to be stubborn; "Papa, I've no time for explanations, besides that you have a guest. I'll tell you everything later." Her father frowned at her and pointed to the chair next to him. "I said to come and explain your-self. I'm in no mood to chase you down."

She sighed and glanced towards Mac. Her stomach turning she started her explanation, trying not to give away too much detail away about the dreams. "So you see, since these dreams are not going away, and I can't get any sleep, I'm going to seek help." Her mother held her breath as she looked at Jonas. "Dear, why didn't you tell me? I would have tried to help." Her mother looked so sad that she almost regretted not telling her. "Mama I'm sorry. Please don't think that I don't trust you. It's just that with the babe on the way I didn't want to worry you. Besides I'm sure that everything will be fine. Please don't worry yourselves. I promise that as soon as I return I'll call you and tell you what the doctor said." Her father stood up "I'll be going with you, so you don't need to worry about calling us later."

As he started to walk away Mac grabbed his arm. "Sir, I'll take her if you wouldn't mind. You should be here with your wife. I'll take good care of your daughter; I swear to you that I'll treat her as though she was the most precious thing in the world to me." As he said this he directed his gaze to her. "I don't…" she had started but her father interrupted, "that's a fine idea. You'll take care of her I'm sure. Call us if there's a need." Shaking Mac's hand he ushered his wife into the house after kissing Brianna farewell. Frustrated she turned towards Mac and glared; he only smiled and held his hand out in front of him. "Shall we?"

As soon as they were in the car and on the way Brianna opened up. "Where do you get off coming to my parents home? Who do you think you are?" Mac didn't take his eyes off the road "I was invited Brianna, and I already told you who I am. As to what I'm doing here? I came for you. Your father bumping into me had to be an act of fate." Through the ride to the doctors, he had refused to say anything else to her. She asked and poked and prodded but to her annoyance he never replied. 'Jerk!' was her thought when they pulled up to the office. He got out and helped her out, and as she was turning to go in he kept his hand on hers. "Brianna, when you are done here you will have questions." At her look, which to him meant 'like I don't have any now?' he corrected himself "more questions, and I'm the only one that will be able to answer them. You'll have to come to me. And when you do I hope that you are ready to hear the answers." He was rubbing small circles on her palm. Her nerves tingled and her senses were working double time. She was gazing at him as if hypnotized she saw him coming closer until his hot breath was brushing across her lips. "I hope that you are ready for everything that will follow when I answer your questions." He turned away suddenly, striding to the other side of the car. Jerking herself out of the haze she called out "wait!" He turned "don't worry, I'll be around. You'll know when and where to find me."


	7. Chapter 6

Dr. Flynn watched her patient as she settled into a deep sleep, briefly glancing at the antique clock on her desk she made a small note in her folder then set it aside and picked up her note pad and pen. "Brianna can you hear me?" After receiving a nod she continued, "I want you to picture the place that you feel safe in, where no one can touch or hurt you, a place where you and you alone have control. Can you do that for me?" Brianna nodded in response. "Are you there? Tell me about it." A small smile played on her patient's lips, "when I was a young girl we went to visit my grand papa in Ireland, I remember being irritated with everything, I didn't wan to go with my parents, I had wanted to stay home and play with my friends but they wouldn't let me. I wouldn't talk to them during the whole trip there, but when we got there my papa took me to the cliffs. When we got there he took me by the hand and we looked over the cliff to see the ocean and the waves clashing causing sprays of water to scatter against the rocks below and the sea breeze blowing our hair in wild tangles. "he said that whenever he was a child and things didn't work out as he liked he would come out to his cliff's and cast out whatever it was that was eating at him to the raging, churning sea below. Here is where he left everything behind to find himself again, and here it was that I would be able to do the same thing. I felt at peace again."

Looking up from her writing she looked at the young woman resting against her sofa and smiled, "that's wonderful dear, now I want you to remember that whenever anything we do or say makes you upset or scared you can come here, this is you safe place, alright?" Again she received a nod at her words. "You told me that you have been having these dreams for sometime, I want you to go back to the last dream that you had, bring it to the front of your mind." Brianna whimpered in fear. "Remember that you are safe, you are in my office and no one can hurt you. Let yourself be a bystander, and observer. Whatever happens, it's not happening to you. Now tell me where you are." Brianna shuddered and then relaxed. "I see myself, I'm waiting for someone." Dr. Flynn leaned forward in an attempt to hear the barley whispered words. "Good, where are you? Look around tell me what you see."

"I'm in the woods, no that's not right, it's a forest. I'm in a clearing sitting on a log. My hair is up in curls and the dress I'm wearing is old." "Old how, is it torn, discolored?" Bri shook her head, "no, it's new, but the style is old, like in the old Victorian dress periods. I look nervous." Brianna visibly jumped at something only heard by her, she caught her breath and exhaled with relief. "He's here." Dr. Flynn furrowed her brow in concentration. "Who's there Brianna?" Her patient smiled with affection. "The Macgregor, my lord, my love, my heart, my soul." Dr. Flynn sat back pressing the pen to her lips; chewing the lid in contemplation, preparing to ask more questions, but was startled when Brianna started to talk as though she were living the dream. "I told you not to come, why did you not listen to me? It's too dangerous for you to come here." She took in a shaky breath and the tears started to fall from her eyes. "Please not again, please stop." She started to shake her head back and forth gripping the cushion beneath her as though it were her life line.

Dr. Flynn rested a hand on her shoulder, "Brianna, it's not real; it's an image that's all. Don't stop it from coming; see what you have not been seeing. If it becomes too much just retreat to your safe place, do you understand?" "Yes" Brianna forced herself to see what was coming next; she turned around and came face to face with her nightmare. "Victor! What have you done?" Everywhere she looked there was blood, and when she looked back at whom once was her best friend she saw him point back at her. She looked down and stared in morbid fascination at the blade that was protruding from her chest. She fell to her knees with a silent cry on her lips. Looking up she saw The Macgregor, feral looking and filled with rage strangling the monster that killed her. With a strangled scream she closed her eyes and fell into the darkness.

She was floating in a vast abyss with only the inky blackness surrounding her. There was no sounds, no movement, no concept of time, just her and the void. "Brianna." The echo came to her. Her name just that solitary name being called out was enough to send shivers running along her body. Even as she strained her eyes to see where the sound was coming from, another echo of her name came to her. She tried to answer the call; to ask who was there but every time she opened her mouth to call out her voice failed her. Looking forward she saw the mist rolling in. Gray and foreboding, she tried to step back but her body felt as though it wasn't her own, and so she stood locked in place expecting the tendrils of mist curling it's way around her body to be an almost tangible force of malicious intent but instead she found that it was more of a feather soft caress filled with warmth.


End file.
